1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to electric lighting fixtures, particularly recessed lighting, down light fixtures, and flush mounted fixtures and a designer trim ring that mounts to the exterior of the light fixture regardless of the manufacturer of the fixture.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recessed lights and flush mounted fixtures are standard lighting fixtures in most homes and commercial establishments. Recessed lights are mounted inside of a ceiling and a hole is cut in the ceiling to let the light shine through. A trim ring is used to cover the cut edge of the ceiling and typically lays flush with the ceiling.
Recessed lights are manufactured by many companies, and although most recessed lights seem universal, they are not. There are variations of the size, shape, trim rings, baffles and the means by which the trim rings and baffles engage the housing which is located inside the ceiling. Thus, baffles and trim rings from one manufacturer do not fit on the housing of another manufacturer. This poses a problem for most users who want to change the look of their recessed lights once the light is installed. The recessed light installed may not have the new style the user is looking for and the manufacturer may be out of business or does not carry the user's line of recessed light so a user can either get replacement parts or upgrades. Further, recessed lights are expensive and difficult to replace, typically requiring the ceiling to be torn open to reach the housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,116,758 to Lin discloses a removable trim piece. FIG. 2 of Lin shows external cover 7, decoration cover parts 8 and projecting end 22. Lin discloses that the external cover 7 “lock-blocks” on the projecting end 22 and different types of external cover can be used as designs require. Further, Lin discloses, in FIGS. 9-14, numerous decoration cover parts 8. However, Lin's projecting end 22 is integral with lamp shell 2. Thus, Lin's external cover 7 is not universal to any recessed light, but only fits Lin's lam shell 2. Thus, a user will experience the same difficulties as above because the user is forced to use Lin's product. Additionally, a user who did not install Lin's lamp shell cannot use external cover 7.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,457,848 to Wolf et al. (“Wolf”) discloses, in FIG. 1, decorative trim member 90 engaging flange 45 and the engagement can be by a bayonet-type lock or alternate ways. As with Lin, Wolf's flange 45 is integral with can 30 and trim member 90 can only engage Wolf's can and is thus not universal. As an example, Lin's external cover 7 cannot be used with Wolf's flange 45 nor can Wolf's trim member 90 engage Lin's projecting end 22. Thus, although Lin and Wolf disclose trim pieces that are removable, they do not disclose trim pieces that are universal to any recessed light.
Another reference, U.S. Pat. No. 3,518,420 to Kripp discloses a baffle 48 held in place by a ring 36 once inserted in to the can. The can is formed by a mounting ring 21 and a bracket 27. Baffle 48 rests on an up-turned section 50 of ring 36 and between arms 39. Arms 39 of ring 36 are provided with serrations 41 and are inserted into narrow slots 43. Ring 36 is held in place by serrations 41 engaging dimples 42 located on mounting ring 21. Kripp discloses a very specialized recessed light. Kripp's baffle cannot be retrofitted onto an existing recessed light because rests solely on ring 36 and cannot support its own weight. Ring 36 is not a standard feature of most recessed light on the market at the time of the invention and is not designed to fit any recessed light housing regardless of size and manufacturer.
Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 6,364,511 to Cohen discloses a universal adapter bracket 36 for a recessed light. Universal bracket 36 is designed to accommodate different types of lamp socket clips for retrofitting of ornamental trim assemblies in existing in-ceiling light fixture installations. Baffle 32 is attached to universal bracket 36 via screws and then baffle 32 and bracket 36 are attached to a housing 12 via springs 38 set inside corresponding bracket 40. Cohen's universal adapter bracket 36 is a specialized adaptor in that requires corresponding bracket 40, mounted inside the can, to function properly. Universal adaptor bracket 36 cannot adapt to any recessed light without the extra effort required to mount corresponding bracket 40.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a universal trim piece that can retrofit onto any recessed light with minimal effort and/or modification of the existing fixture.